11 de Marzo
by Danielicio
Summary: Historia corta del amor de Neville por Luna


Si fuera más guapo, o más inteligente o tal vez si tuviera algún talento especial, si tuviera algo mejor tendría el suficiente valor de pedirte que me dejaras entrar en tu corazón.

Entro al vagón y me aproximo a sentarme en mi puesto favorito: a tu lado. Te miro, me pierdo en tu rostro, me sudan las manos y pienso que eres hermosa, siempre lo he pensado. Me acurdo perfectamente del día en que te conocí, cuando solo éramos niños, cuando yo ya pensaba que eras preciosa, en especial con tu cabello rubio que siempre ondeaba al viento y tus manos tan suaves que me hacían soñar con tomarlas entre las mías, y ni hablar de tus ojos, pues sería imposible describirlos, ni siquiera sé de qué color son, solo sé que tienes la mirada más tierna que he visto en toda mi vida.

Si te soy sincero, es que no hay mayor verdad que el hecho de que en realidad yo te amo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, si es así entonces tu alma es la de un ángel. Tiene que ser así, te he conocido bien y sé que eres la persona más dulce, tierna y sincera que existe. Si no te has ganado el mundo, entonces es porque ya te ganaste el cielo por ser tu corazón el más puro que existe en el planeta.

Me miras, yo te miro; sonríes, yo también lo hago, pues nada me hace más feliz que verte sonreír.

Así pasa todos las mañanas; desde el lunes hasta el viernes. No es que necesite ir en tren, tengo auto pero no lo uso. Todos los días vengo a la misma hora, pago mi pasaje y subo al tren, todo y solo para poder estar contigo. Solo lo hago para verte y tenerte un rato, sentirte a mi lado y ser feliz un momento.

Me miras, te miro y suspiras, me sonríes y quiero decírtelo pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, te me quedas mirando y yo sé lo que esperas, pero no lo hago, porque soy un maldito cobarde.

Pero entonces ocurre y se abren mis labios y con mucho tartamudeo pronuncian tu nombre:

-Lu-Lu-Luna-.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo ser valiente por una vez?, seguramente estas pensando que soy un imbécil tartamudo. Y todo porque estoy asustado, porque tengo miedo de que me odies o que ya no me vuelvas a hablar, todo y porque soy un torpe que se enamoro de una luna.

Entonces el tiempo se congela, pues en ese momento me respondes y me dices:

-Ya extrañaba tu voz, hace mucho tiempo que no decías nada- me respondes mientras me dedicas una de tus bellísimas miradas -¿Qué me querías decir?-.

Me siento atrapado, no sé qué hacer. Tengo que responderte con algo ¿Pero cómo diablos se supone que yo vaya a decirte que te amo? No puedo, simplemente no puedo, si lo hago me arriesgo mucho a perderte y eso es lo que menos quiero en mi vida. No lo soporto ¿Qué hago?

-Solo dilo, no esperes mas- me dices ¿me leísteis la mente acaso?

Tengo miedo si me dejas, pero entonces veo de nuevo tus ojos, tus ojos son hermosos, es como ver el cielo, poblado de bellos ángeles y nubes con formas de algodón.

-Te amo- susurre.

¡¿Qué hice? ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es enserio? Después de tanto contenerme ¿finalmente te lo he dicho? ¡Oh por Dios!, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, ¡no es posible!

-Yo también- me respondes y me quedo atónito.

-¿Qué dijiste?- te pregunto aun sin poder procesar del todo tu respuesta.

-Que también te amo- me respondes sonriendo, mientras yo de pronto me siento en la gloria.

-¿Es… es enserio? ¿De verdad me… me amas?-.

-Sí, te amo y no hay nada que yo quiera más que estar contigo- me declaras como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo que me lo dijeras.

Se congela el momento, yo sonrió y te miro, mi corazón late frenético, pues había obteniendo todo lo que había querido escuchar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Esto es maravilloso, siento algo que ya no había sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se siente raro, es grandioso, finalmente por una vez en mi vida me sentía… completamente feliz.

Y ya pronto se acabara este viaje, el tren ya va a llegar a la estación; pero eso no importa, mi vida cambio completamente, yo te amo y sé que tu a mí y con eso seré eternamente feliz. Bendigo al once de marzo, porque fue este día el comienzo de mi vida.

Entonces tomo tu mano y veo cumplidos mis sueños de tenerte a mi lado. El tren sigue avanzando, entramos a un túnel y se apagan las luces; levanto mis manos y las llevo a tu cara, no veo nada pero sé que estas aquí. Tomo entre mis manos tu rostro y entonces, en un ataque de valentía te beso en los labios, mientras se escucha una explosión.

-Te amo, Neville- me dices mientras yo te regalo el último momento de mi vida.


End file.
